Over the Edge
by Mysterious Midnight
Summary: Part Two of the Breaking Point Trilogy. It's been 10 years. Piper has never gotten over her stay at the Institution. Now, memories have begun to haunt her. Memories that will put her and others in terrible danger.
1. Do I Know You?

A/N: Hey! This fic is the Sequel to "Breaking Point." It takes place ten years after BP ended. So say, for time period purposes that it's Season 2 or 3 of Charmed. Lol. Prue, Piper, Phoebe. Leo's in it, obviously, and the girls know what he is. That's about it, I think.

Some of the first chapter is more like a recap and intro. So bear with me.

Enjoy and please review!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Piper sat on the steps of Halliwell Manor as she had that morning ten years ago when she had finally come home from Los Angeles Psychiatric Institution. Her memories of that night were fuzzy, at best. She couldn't remember much. She remembered coming home that night and the next morning, sitting on the porch like she was now.

"Hey."

Piper looked up to see Prue walking down the steps to sit beside her – just like she had ten years ago.

Piper stared at her wrists, which had scars on them from cutting. Prue glanced at them, too, saddened by the memories they brought. She could only imagine how Piper felt.

"That was a long time ago, sweetie," Prue said gently.

"I know," Piper replied. "But I still think about it a lot. It was horrible. They keep you under lock and key. You can't even wear your clothes. They put you in these hospital gowns. The sessions with the psychiatrist are torment. You get escorted everywhere-"

"But your home now. Have been for a long time. And you're safe," Prue added. "You haven't cut again since you went there. You've recovered – physically, anyway."

Piper nodded. "I'll never forget that place, Prue. Never."

"Let's go inside and get some breakfast, okay?" Prue helped Piper stand and they walked inside together. Prue used her power to shut the door.

In the kitchen, Prue already had coffee brewing and eggs scrambling. Bacon was on the table along with a bottle of OJ.

"You were busy," Piper said with a smile. Usually she cooked every meal.

Prue shrugged. "Decided to help you. Besides, you've got to get down to the club today, remember?"

Piper nodded solemnly. "P3 officially opens this weekend. Friday night at nine. That's only three days from now."

"It'll be fine. People will love the place," Prue assured her. "In the mean time, I have to get to Bucklands early today. We have an auction to prepare for tomorrow." She paused. "Will you be okay?"

"Of course," Piper said forcefully. "Where's Phoebe?"

Prue shrugged. "Not in bed. Which surprises me. She's usually eating breakfast while we eat lunch. She left a note saying she had to do something and she'd be back later."

Piper nodded.

They ate breakfast, mostly in silence. When Prue's plate was empty, she put it in the sink and grabbed her bag and keys.

"I'll be back late. Save me some dinner," Prue said.

"Alright. I'll see you later," Piper replied, taking her the last bite of scrambled eggs as Prue left. The front door slammed and the car left the driveway.

Piper cleared away the mess from breakfast. The house was quiet now, something she wasn't used to.

The memories of her days in the Institution refused to leave her, and if she stood around any longer doing nothing, she'd freak out. She had to do something.

She grabbed up her car keys and bag, left a note for her sisters, and left. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she ended up in the heart of San Francisco – to her, at least. Golden Gate Park held dear memories for her. Sitting on the bench, basking in the cool breeze coming off the water, soothed her.

Watching people walking around, she wondered if they had a care in the world. She saw couples picnicking, kids playing, dogs chasing Frisbees. Several people walked by her, but none looked at her or sat. Until one woman walked over, looking slightly timid.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked politely.

"No," Piper said, scotching over.

The woman sat, but instead of opening a book or magazine, she stared at Piper and Piper stared back.

Piper frowned. "Do I-"

"-Know you?" the woman finished.

They stared at each other a long time. But it gave Piper the creeps. Something felt weird.

Without another word, Piper stood and left the park, getting back in her car and driving away.

The woman remained on the bench, staring into space with an odd look on her face as if relieving a memory.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Later that night at the club, Piper waited around for the deliveries she was expecting; plates, glasses, ice, food, etc.

But her mind kept wandering back to the park and that woman. What was it about her that had given Piper the chills?

"Hey."

Piper yelped and jumped around.

"Leo!" she cried, hand over her heart. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Just wanted to pop in."

"Well I'm still getting used to your orbs, so give me a-" Piper paused. Her eyes went blank and she stared into space.

"Piper?" Leo asked, worry etched on his face.

No response.

"Piper!"

"Orbs . . ." Piper said softly. "She could orb. You were there-" Piper gasped, couched, and shook her head. "What just happened?"

Leo frowned. "I'd like to know the same thing. Are you okay?"

Piper thought hard to remember the memory she had just experienced. But she couldn't.

"I guess," she replied softly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

On the other side of town, Paige Matthews was thinking of the brown haired woman in the park. She had gotten chills. And then she'd spaced out and had a – what was it? She knew it was some kind of memory, but she wasn't sure what it had been off.

Hours after pondering this, Paige fell into a deep slumber. But was awoken, drenched in sweat, just forty minutes after falling asleep. She's had another memory.

At the same time Paige had awoken, Piper had awoken to another memory.

But neither could remember what it was they had seen. And both fell into an uneasy sleep as they tried to figure it out.


	2. Nightmares or Memories?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter of Breaking Point, and I'm glad everyone likes this so far. Hope you continue to!

Please enjoy and please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

When Piper awoke the next morning, she felt nauseous and out of sorts. Her stomach hurt and her throat was sore. She was cold, despite the eighty-degree heat outside. She made her way to the kitchen, where the smell of coffee made her want to vomit.

"Hey, sunshine," Phoebe said cheerfully.

"Coffee?" Prue asked.

"What's so sunny?" Piper grumbled. "And keep that coffee away from me."

"You okay?" Prue asked, frowning.

"Just nauseous," Piper grumbled again.

Prue felt Piper's forehead, just to be sure. "Piper, you're burning up."

"I'm fine." Piper grabbed up some toast, then stood. "I have to be at P3 for another delivery. We're opening in two days." She stalked out of the kitchen.

"Do you think she's okay?" Phoebe asked worriedly.

"No," Prue replied firmly, with no hesitation. She sat down beside Phoebe at the table. "She's been thinking about the Institution a lot the past few days. It's all she thinks about. That, and what she did to go there."

Phoebe nodded. "Do you think she's going into a relapse?"

Prue frowned, staring out the kitchen doorway. "I hope not."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Piper wasn't sure how, but she managed to drive to P3 with no accidents, even though her vision kept blurring. She sat on a bar stool, a cool cloth against her forehead, waiting for her delivery. But her eyes began to droop and she fell asleep.

Piper walked down a hallway that seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it. It was dark and lonely. She wore a gown on her body.

"_No," Piper whispered, her throat dry. "Not this place."_

_It was, indeed, the Los Angeles Psychiatric Institution. The place she had stayed for eight weeks. The place she feared above all others._

_Out of nowhere, a man appeared before her. He had on a janitor's outfit with the name _Brian _embroidered on it in red letters. He grinned at her. Suddenly, she was pinned to the wall by his hand._

"_No," Piper choked and spluttered._

"_This should shut you up, you stupid witch," he snarled. He grabbed her wrists and exposed them, then drew out a long, sharp dagger._

"_NO!" Piper cried louder, heart pounding extremely fast._

_He grinned manically and slashed her across her wrists._

"NO!" Piper cried loudly.

"Ma'am?"

Shaky and sweaty, Piper snapped her eyes open. The deliveryman stood before her, looking as if he weren't sure whether to call for help or run.

Piper glanced at her wrists. They were scared, but no new cuts had appeared, no blood had been shed.

"Just a nightmare," Piper whispered, sighing with relief.

"Can you sign here, please, ma'am?" the deliveryman asked cautiously.

Piper nodded and sighed, then he nearly ran out of the club.

Piper got up to put the order of glasses away when she slid.

"Damn," Piper grumbled, looking down to see what she had slipped on.

Blood.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Paige where's that invoice?"

"It's on your desk, Mr. Cowan," Paige called.

She sighed and went back to typing her report. Midway through, her eyes began to droop and she fell into a light, uneasy sleep.

"_So why the cutting?"_

_Paige stared at the shadowy figure of a teenaged girl. She couldn't see her face and knew not her name._

"_It's just a way to act out, you know? They took away my drugs and my freedom and they don't believe a word I say. Plus life took away my parents. So it's just one thing I can do that no one knows – well, knew – about. Now that's even been taken from me."_

"_Paige?" the girl said._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Promise me you'll stop cutting."_

_Paige nodded. "I promise."_

_The girl seemed to smile and leaned forward to hug her, then suddenly shifted into a man with brown hair. His name tag red Brian._

"_Never make promises you can't keep," he said._

"_What-" Paige asked, confused. Then a sharp pain made her gasp and look at her bloody, cut wrists._

"_AHHH!" Paige screamed in terror._

"Paige!"

Paige's eyes snapped open. All of Bay View Social Services was staring at her, along with Mr. Cowan,

"Just a nightmare," Paige whispered, as the office slowly went back to its work. She sighed with relieve – until she noticed the blood dotting her desk.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"It was a nightmare," Prue said. "But there was blood on the floor?"

Piper nodded. "Yes! And it felt so real. It took place at the institution."

Prue frowned with worry. Maybe Phoebe was right. Maybe Piper really was having a relapse.

"Let me see your arms," Prue said gently.

Piper's eyes widened. "What? Prue, I'm not cutting again! I told you, it was a nightmare. Maybe-maybe a demon's behind it or something. I don't know.?"

"Let me see," Prue insisted.

Piper stood angrily. "I'm not cutting. I can't believe you'd think I'd- I can't believe this. It was a nightmare! But if felt so real-" Piper paused. "Or maybe it wasn't a nightmare."

"But you just said-" Prue began, confused.

Piper felt lightheaded for a minute and stared into space.

Then she looked at Prue.

"Maybe it wasn't a nightmare. Maybe it was a memory."


	3. Dream Relapse

A/N: Before I begin, I'd like to reply to a very important review (And maybe a few others, since I haven't in a long time- I feel bad for it)

**Alyson Teague:** I'm so truly glad that my fic "Breaking Point" was able to help you, in whatever way it did so. And I do want people to understand what Paige and Piper went through. I don't know what they must be feeling (if they were real people) because I have never experienced what they go through. But cutting is a major issue and it needs to be addressed.

**JTiger:** Paige and Piper already met. Chapter One, remember? Lol.

**Wiccagrl:** I'm sorry if you feel it's too dark. But that was supposed to be the point.

That's all for now because I'm dead tired. So here's chapter three.

Please enjoy and please review.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Last time I checked, you weren't strangled by a man named Brian while at the institution," Prue said warily.

"I know! I don't remember it, either. But this dream felt too real to be a nightmare." Piper paced the room. "I don't know what's going on. But I'm going to figure it out."

Prue and Phoebe exchanged uneasy expressions.

"Piper, please show me your arm," Prue pleaded.

Piper glared at Prue, hurt at the request. "I can't believe you'd think I'd cut again! I'm not showing you shit!" Piper snarled. She stomped up to her room and slammed the door, where she paced more before she plopped on her bed.

"How dare she!" she grumbled. "I'd never cut again! For her to accuse me, just because I had that nightmare." Piper rolled up her wrists to examine the scars. She never wanted to go back to that dark, lonely place that cutting had taken her to. Never.

She lay down on her bed. She needed to rest. Maybe after she had rested, she'd be able to think more clearly. So she closed her eyes and fell into what she hoped would be a peaceful nap.

She was wrong.

The dark halls of Los Angeles Psychiatric Institution greeted Piper for a second time in two days. They were empty, like the first one – except for a girl who's whole body and face were hidden by shadow.

_They were in Piper's old room at the Institution, sitting on her bed._

"_How'd you get in here?" Piper asked. "There's a guard outside my door all the time. How'd you get past him?"_

"_You'd never believe me," the girl said. Her tone held a smirk. "So how are you?"_

"_I better go before we get caught," the girl said._

"_Get caught doing what?" Piper asked, unsure._

"_This." The girl lunged forward. She changed into the man, Brian, and pulled out a dagger, which he used to slash Piper's wrists._

"_NOOO!" Piper cried, in pain and fear._

Piper gasped and sat up as the dream ended. She was covered in cold sweat and something sticky was gluing her shirt to her arms. She slowly pulled her sleeves up – and nearly passed out.

Her wrists had long gashes across them and were glistening in fresh blood.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Paige turned over in her bed. An afternoon nap had sounded like the perfect way to calm her nerves after her nightmare at work.

Man, was she wrong.

"_Come on, we need to go to a safe place!" Paige urged, but the girl – hidden by shadow - was dizzy and not up to moving. Another tug from Paige made her get up and go._

_They ran as fast as they could down the hall, trying every door possible._

"_Why don't we just go to Mrs. Diaz or Mrs. Saunders?" the girl questioned._

"_Because those guys are after us. We need to come up with a plan and kill them," Paige replied._

"_Kill them?" Piper cried._

"No, hand them a bud of roses," Paige said dryly. "Of course kill them! They're monsters! If we don't kill them, they'll kill us. Now, where can we go where it's safe?"

"Nowhere is safe," the girl replied.

"What?" Paige asked, looking at her.

She lunged, shifting into the man who had attacked earlier.

"Nowhere is safe!" He pulled out a dagger and cut her wrists.

"AH!" Paige screamed as she sat up in bed, panting. "Just a nightmare," she murmured. But a warm wetness was soaking her white shirt. When she looked down, she saw blood blooming on her sleeves.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Piper ran into her bathroom and shut the door. She tossed her shirt in the hamper and began to scrub with soap and water.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Piper?" Leo called. He turned the handle and opened the door . . .

Piper slammed her body against it and closed it, then locked it.

"I'll be out in a minute, Leo!" Piper called over the rush of the water. She dried her wrists and bandaged them with gauze and medical tape from the cabinet above the sink.

"Are you okay?" Leo called.

"Fine!" Piper replied.

"Then why can't I come in?" Leo asked suspiciously, obviously hearing the note of panic in Piper's tone.

"Because-because- it's that time of the month and it's kind of messy," Piper said, laughing it off. "You really don't want to see this, husband or not!"

"No," Leo replied, not believing her for a second. When Piper was PMSing, the whole world knew it. "I'll be downstairs when you're finished."

"Okay!" Piper called back, waiting until she heard his footsteps die away. She cleaned the blood off the counters, put away the gauze, and snuck out of the bathroom. She threw on a dark green, long sleeved top to hide the bandages. After, she stripped the sheets off the bed. Thankfully, the blood hadn't gone through to the mattress. She ran and put the sheets in the hamper, then took a deep breath before walking calmly down the steps and to Leo in the kitchen, where Piper and Phoebe also sat.

"You okay?" Prue asked curiously.

"Fine," Piper replied, kissing Leo and smiling at her sisters.

Prue, Phoebe, and Leo exchanged unconvinced looks.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Paige jumped out of bed and ran to her bathroom, grabbing a towel and pressing it over her wrists. It stung, but she had to subdue the bleeding. After it had slowed, she washed the cuts and bandaged them with gauze and medical tape. Then she threw her shirt and the towel in the laundry, stripped her bed, and changed.

She paced the room, near panic mode. Her dream had affected her body in real life. But how was that possible?

She sighed. "Guess anything's possible. I mean, how many people can disappear in blue orbs?" she questioned, then frowned. "Wait- how did I know-?" She'd never known what the blue lights were called, or how she could do it. So how did she suddenly know they were orbs, and what she did was called orbing? It made no sense.

Paige shook her head to clear it. "What's going on?" she asked herself, confused and scared. She had no one to talk to since her foster parents had died. And she had no siblings. She didn't even have a boyfriend she could talk to.

"I have no one," Paige thought miserably.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Piper, your sisters are just worried about you," Leo reasoned.

Piper paced her room angrily. Prue had asked to see her wrists again. This time, Piper had refused with such anger, that Prue had Leo grab her from behind and hold wile Prue tried to roll her sleeves up. Piper had frozen Leo and dodged Prue, then yelled some well-chosen curses and ran upstairs. Leo, after unfreezing, had come up after her.

"She's accusing me of cutting again, Leo! I haven't in ten years and I don't plan to now! Why can't she believe me?" Piper argued.

"Because she loves you and she wants to make sure you're okay," Leo said gently. "She's not trying to accuse you of anything."

Piper mumbled something.

"What?"

"Well, I'm not cutting again," Piper lied, with such venom that it sounded believable. "So she needs to back off."

"Okay," Leo said, embracing Piper and hugging her tightly. "Don't think about it right now. You've had a tough couple of days."

Piper nodded, resting her head on his chest. She felt safe and protected in Leo's arms, and never wanted to leave them.


	4. Together Again

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm glad everyone likes the fic so much.

Here's Chapter Four! Hope you enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Piper skipped dinner that night. She had locked herself in her room – and even locked Leo out, with a warning that if she saw orbs, she was going to blow them into tiny pieces.

Slightly shaky, Piper got into bed. She hadn't felt well since that first dream – or memory – she'd had. She seemed to be getting worse, not better. In fact, she was more nauseas than when she had first gotten up that morning. Her throat felt worse and, unless she was mistaken, she had a slight fever. And her wrists throbbed from the cuts – the cuts that had been made from her dream memory.

Confused, Piper rolled her sleeves up and touched her fingers to the white gauze. She hadn't cut in ten years, and now some kind of dream memory had caused her to relapse. She wondered, with fear, if she'd end up cutting again, or if she'd be able to reframe from it. She hopped it would end up being the latter.

"Piper?"

Piper quickly rolled her sleeves down and stuck her arms under the blankets.

"What?"

"Piper, I brought you some dinner," Prue called through the door.

"I'm not hungry," Piper called back.

"You need to eat," Prue said softly.

"You've changed your punch line? Earlier it was, 'Piper, show me your arm.'"

There was a long pause.

"Piper, that's not fair. I'm just looking after you," Prue replied finally.

"Well, stop!" Piper snapped. "I'm not cutting again and to accuse me like that-" Piper cut off. "Just go away, Prue. I don't need you."

Prue didn't reply right away. "Goodnight, Piper. I love you."

Piper heard Prue walk away and leaned against her pillows, tears in her eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hours and hours later, Piper awoke with a gasp. Her heart was beating so quickly, she felt sick. She was covered in hot sweat and her body was being overcome by a terrible fever. Her breath was coming in short gasps.

"P-prue-" she gasped, her tone soft and whispered. "P-phoebe-" she whispered.

Piper gasped several times, trying to get air into her lungs. But she was too short of breath.

She kicked her sheets off with shaky legs and swung them over her mattress onto the floor. Vision blurred, Piper stared at the door and stood. She took one step – and went down with a loud thump.

"Help me," she croaked before everything went black.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Piper!"

"What happened?" Phoebe asked, kneeling beside her sister.

Prue shook her head. "I don't know. Piper!" she shook Piper's shoulder, but she didn't respond. "Help me get her on the bed."

Between the two of them, Prue and Phoebe got Piper back on the bed.

"Leo!" Prue called.

Blue orbs filled the room. Leo appeared. When he saw Piper, he rushed over.

"What happened?"

"We don't know," Phoebe said. "Prue heard a noise and we came in. She was on the floor. She won't wake up, Leo."

Leo placed his hands over Piper, His hands glowed, but nothing happened. Piper remained unconscious.

"She's burning up," Prue said, removing her hand from Piper's forehead. Her hand grazed Piper's sleeve as she moved it and the sleeve was pushed up. Prue saw something white beneath it.

"Guys," Prue said, her brow furrowed. She pushed Piper's sleeves up to reveal the bandages.

"You were right," Phoebe said softly, eyes filling with tears.

"But I might have been too late," Prue retorted softly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Paige woke to a feverish fit. She was shaky and sweaty and short of breath. Her heart was beating so fast, it scared her. She looked around desperately, but had no idea what to do. She had to reach a phone, but it was over on her desk.

She threw her sheets off of her body and tried to get out of bed, but her body held her back and she fell back on her pillows.

"Someone . . ." she gasped, before everything went black.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Piper gasped as she awoke. The room was dim and the smell of antiseptic filled her nose. She coughed and sat up, her headachy. She was covered in sweat and feverish.

"Oooh," someone groaned.

Piper jumped and looked around. "Who's there?"

"Who's that?"

Piper got out of the bed she was sitting in and stumbled across the room to find a light switch. She flipped it.

From a bed on the other side of the room, a raven-haired girl sat up, rubbing her head.

"You're the girl from the park," Piper said.

"You," Paige said, nodding. "Where are we?"

Piper looked around, gulped, then looked at the girl. "It looks like Los Angeles Psychiatric Institution."

The girl suddenly looked scared. "How'd I get here? I don't want to be back here!"

"Back here?" Piper questioned.

The girl nodded. "I was here ten years ago. I don't want to be here now."

Piper frowned. "What's your name?"

"Paige Matthews. You?" Paige asked slowly.

"Piper Halliwell."

Piper and Paige stared at each other, both suddenly silent and still.

The room seemed to spin and something snapped inside them.

"Paige?" Piper gasped.

"Piper!" Paige replied.

"I remember now," Piper murmured. "Someone fooled with my memory."

"I remember, too," Paige replied. "All of it."

"The part about us being sisters," Piper said.

Paige nodded.

"I don't think this is real," Piper informed her half-sister.

"How can it not be real? We're sisters-"

"Not that," Piper cut her off. "This place. I think we're trapped in our memories or an alternate reality. Something."

Paige frowned. "Is that possible?"

"You haven't been a Charmed One for three years," Piper replied dryly. "It's possible."

"Charmed One? Didn't your Grams mention that to us?"

Piper nodded. "I'll explain later. We need to figure out what's going on first."

"How?"

"Hopefully," Piper sighed, "my sisters are working that part out."


	5. Seperated

A/N: This is much shorter than normal. It's late and I'm tired. Lol. Sorry. Thanks for all the reviews, though! I have some I want to answer, but I'll save it for next chapter.

Please enjoy and please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Piper realized too late what she had said.

"I mean our sisters – my other sisters –"

Paige shook her head. "It's okay," she said softly. "Kind of weird, you know? We knew we were sisters ten years ago and then- I don't know what happened."

"I do," Piper said, frowning. "Grams fooled with our memories. She made us forget what happened here ten years ago, everything about the demons and us knowing each other and how exactly we had become half-sisters."

"Why would she do that?" Paige asked.

"Because I wasn't supposed to know about my powers yet. And you- I don't really know why. Grams said something – I think, it's still fuzzy – about the Charmed Ones not getting their powers if the Elders new about you. And I think she said it was also for protection," Piper replied, then frowned. "Plus, witches and Whitelighters were forbidden to be together than. Leo and I changed-" Piper gasped. "Leo! He helped us out of here that night!"

"Leo?"

"Remember that man? The one who found us that night we got out of here. He helped us get out. It was Leo – eh, Leo's our Whitelighter – a Guardian Angel for witches – and he's now my husband."

Paige nodded. "Still confused. But I remember him, now."

There was a moment of silence.

"So, what do we do now?" Paige asked. "I want out of here as soon as possible."

"So do I. But I have a feeling that if someone's sent us here, there is no exit," Piper told her.

Paige gulped. "So then what?"

Piper shrugged. "Prue and Phoebe will figure it out. Until then, we walk around. See what's going on."

Paige nodded and followed Piper out the door. The place seemed to be deserted.

"Reminds me of that night when we were trapped here alone and fighting to get out," Paige joked.

Piper stopped dead. "Maybe – but – it's not-"

"What are you mumbling about?" Paige questioned, as Piper started walking again and Paige had to walk faster to keep up.

"Have you been having weird dreams about this place? Ones that do this-?" Piper asked, showing Paige the gauze on her wrists.

"Yeah," Paige said shakily.

Piper sighed, looking around. "It looks like someone's trying to recreate the night we got away. Three guesses who. But that means that demons could be lurking around, or worse. We just need to stick together, okay?"

No answer.

"Paige?" Piper turned around.

Paige was gone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Piper?" Paige called, gulping. One moment she had been with Piper. The next, she was . . . wherever she was now.

"_Paige."_

The whispery, sing song voice floated over her and sent chills down her spine.

"Hello?" she called.

A cold mist enveloped her, making her dizzy and tired.

"Ten years ago, you felt free. You hurt yourself to feel good. It worked. You felt more assured of yourself. Cutting was your way of escape. You want to do it again."

"I want . . . I want to do-" Paige gasped, eyes half open. She shook her head. "No! Who's there? What do you want?"

Suddenly, a razor appeared before her eyes.

"Do it, Paige. You know you want to."

"No!" Paige cried, running down the hall. She had to escape the voice, the razor, and the temptation.

A man materialized before her.

"You! You were here ten years ago!" Paige gasped, backing off.

He grinned. "And if you won't do it yourself," he said, waving at Paige's arms so that they were held out before her, wrists up. "I'll do it for you."

"No," Paige cried, trying to move, but unable to.

The man grinned more as a razor appeared in his hand.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Piper wandered the halls for what seemed like hours, calling Paige's name. But she was nowhere to be found. As time creeped by, Piper became more worried.

"Piper!"

Piper spun around.

"Prue? You figured it out!" she cried happily, running and hugging her sister.

"I did! I figured it out!" Prue broke away from Piper. "Cutting was your way of escape. You need it. Why Grams ever sent you here in the first place-"

"Prue, what are you talking about? Cutting was the worst thing I ever did," Piper said, frowning and backing away.

"Here," Prue said, holding out a razor. "I brought this."

"No," Piper said, shaking her head. "Who are you? You aren't my sister!"

Prue laughed manically, then shifted into the man who had attacked Piper ten years ago – the one with the nametag 'Brian.'

"No, I'm not Prue."

"You trapped us in here, didn't you?" Piper snapped.

Brian nodded once. "I'm going to finish the job I started."

"Not likely. Paige and I are over cutting. Nothing you can do will trick us into it!"

"Are you positive?" Brian asked, smirking.

Piper paled. "What did you do to her? Where is she?"

"Nowhere you'll ever find her," he said, laughing. "Be mindful, Piper. I've never failed before." He vanished before Piper could retaliate.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Nothing!"

Phoebe slammed the Book shut, furious.

"Pheebs, she cut herself. She's in a coma now. This is nothing magical," Prue said sadly.

"No, it is!" Phoebe snapped. "Piper wouldn't do that to herself again. She wouldn't! Plus she's looked awful for days now, Piper. She's been pale and shaky and ill. And now she's feverish and passed out. Plus what about those dreams? Some demon or something set this up!"

Prue sighed. "Let's keep looking then."

Phoebe nodded, and opened the Book again.


	6. Persuasions

A/N: Doing a McChapter tonight (IE: Mini Chapter). It's all I have time for. I have a busy day tomorrow, and a busier one Friday. So I need to get a ton done tonight and it's already 12:25. So if this is way shorter than normal, forgive me. I'll make it up somehow.

Thank you, also, for all the reviews! Glad everyone's enjoying it!

And enjoy this: I've decided to make this a three-part story. Part Three will be coming along once part two is done. The Breaking Point Trilogy!

Enjoy!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Paige!" Piper called shakily. She felt feverish and cold, but she was sweaty and her skin was hot to the touch. It seemed like whatever ailment was savaging her actual body was beginning to take over in this alternate place.

"Paige!" Piper called again, as her vision blurred in and out of focus.

No one answered her call. No one came around the corner. Not even a demon or Brian.

"Leo," Piper croaked softly.

Even he did not come.

And what did she expect? She was trapped in a magical realm of some sort. Whoever had set this up had made sure she couldn't contact anyone on the outside, and they her, she was sure. She couldn't even find Paige, who was trapped with her.

"Piper," someone called.

"Paige?" Piper asked, stopping suddenly and looking around.

No one.

"Piper, you need to stop this silly madness," the person was saying to her. "you look a fright! All you need to do is cut and you'll feel so much better. The fever will be gone and you'll look good as new!"

"Who's there?" Piper demanded, shaking from both fear and the fever.

No on answered. The voice sounded so familiar, yet she could not place it.

"No," Piper told herself. "He's trying to trick me," she croaked. "I can't fall for it."

Then, someone appeared. "Piper, please, I'm so worried about you. Just cut and the fever will go away. I don't want you to end up like me."

Piper gasped slightly, taking unsteady steps backwards. "Mom?"

Patty came into view, walking slowly, but with an expression of fear. "The fever will consume you, honey. Please, just do it."

Something glinted in her outstretched hand. It was a razor.

"Mommy," Piper whimpered, tears streaming down her sweaty face. She knew it wasn't real. It was a fake, just like the fake Prue. It was a ploy to get her to cut. But she wouldn't do it.

"No," Piper cried, throwing her hands up to blow the fake up. But her powers, connected to her by her emotions, were all out of wake from everything she was feeling and from her illness.

The fake Patty laughed. "Tricky, witch. But we'll win-" the fake transformed into an eerie looking demon woman. "-one way or another."

She disappeared, leaving Piper alone again.

"Help me," she whimpered, sliding to the floor in a heap and sobbing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Paige was being overcome by the same illness as Piper: she was sweaty and shaky, cold but warm to the touch. Her vision kept blurring.

"Piper," she called croakily. "Piper, please answer me."

"Paige, sweetie, you don't need her. She's a bad influence, making you stop," someone said.

"What?" Paige asked, looking around in confusion.

"If you just cut, honey, you're fever will go away. You'll be perfectly healthy again. If you don't, you'll join us."

Paige looked around wildly, taking steps backwards in case she had to run.

Then, out of nowhere, appeared her foster parents.

"Mom? Dad?" she croaked.

Her foster parents, the people who had raised her and died for it, held hands as they approached her.

"Sweetie, please." Her father held out a razor. "Do it. Don't end up like us. You'll die if that fever isn't gotten rid of."

Paige shook her head. "No. Don't make me do it."

"We're looking out for you, Paige. Please, just do it," her foster mother begged.

"No," Paige whimpered.

Her foster parents frowned, but backed off. "Do it," her father said, dropping the razor by her feet and walking backwards still. "For us."

Paige shook her head.

Suddenly, her foster father lunged, wrapping his hand around her neck. She couldn't breathe.

"You'll die, witch, one way or another," her father said, as he shifted into an ugly demon. He let her go and disappeared. Her foster mother shifted into a demon, too, grinned, then left.

Paige fell to the floor sobbing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wait a second!"

Prue looked at Phoebe with sad eyes. She knew her sister meant well, but this wasn't a case of magic and demons. It was self-destruction.

"Piper was having dreams," Phoebe said. "So-so what if the demon behind this has somehow trapped her in a dream? It would explain the coma."

"I still think it's not magical. But I'll go with what you've got, since you're so determined," Prue said.

Phoebe scowled. "When this is over, I'll be giving you a big 'I told you so.'

Prue nodded. "I hope, but I don't think so."

Phoebe scowled again and looked away from her sister, back at the Book where she began looking up anything to do with dreams and alternate realities.


	7. Have Faith

A/N: Hey! Sorry it took so long to update. I was on vacation and, although I brought my laptop, the hotel didn't have a stupid Internet connection. Blah. But I'm back! So here's the new chapter!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Piper hadn't moved since the image of her mother had gone. She felt like all the energy in her body had been sucked away and she couldn't move another inch. If she did, she felt she'd pass out and she couldn't afford to do that now. Truthfully, she couldn't just sit there, either. She had to find Paige. If whoever was doing this was trying to trick her into cutting again, it was a sure bet they were doing the same thing to Paige.

With great effort, Piper pushed herself up and began to walk, slowly and clumsily, down the hall, looking around and squinting through her blurring vision.

"Paige, please," Piper called weakly. "If you can hear me, please, say something!"

Silence. Then –

"Piper?" someone called weakly.

"Paige?"

Piper quickened her steps as much as she could and rounded the corner to find a scared, sobbing Paige, her knees to her chest, curled into a corner. Piper hurried (as much as she could) to her half-sister's side and knelt beside her.

"Paige, is it really you?" Piper asked, her throat dry and her voice hoarse.

Paige nodded. "You're mother, Patty, h-had an affair with her Whitelighter, S-Sam, and that's how I was born."

Piper hugged her gently. Paige began to sob harder.

"Shh, it's okay," Piper croaked. "We're together now. Nothing can happen to us as long as we're together. I promise."

She could only hope.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Found something!" Phoebe said, after three quarters of an hour. "Oh-" she mumbled, scanning the page.

"'Oh'? I don't like the sound of that 'oh'," Prue said with a frown. "What is it?"

Phoebe swallowed. "There's a spell in here that will get Piper out of Dreamland. But we need a potion – that will send one of us in to get her."

"The problem?" Prue questioned, frowning still.

Phoebe looked up at her. "Aside from the impossible potion and hard to find ingredients, there's one tiny problem: The potion sends us in, but the spell will only send one of us out."

There was a pause.

Prue shook her bangs out of her eyes, arms crossed. "That is a problem."

Another pause.

"What are we going to do?" Phoebe asked.

Prue hesitated, thinking before answering. "We think of a Plan B. We can alter the spell to get in and the potion and make a new spell to send multiple people out once Piper's out."

"A plan where so much could go wrong, if ever I heard one," Phoebe replied dryly.

"Have you got a better one?" Prue asked.

Phoebe started to shake her head – but stopped and smirked, nodding slowly. "I do."

Prue recoiled with wide eyes. "Uh-oh. That's never good . . ."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Piper opened her eyes and glanced at Paige.

"Can you get up yet? We shouldn't sit in one place too long or they'll get us."

Paige chuckled insanely. "They've already got us, Piper. Why keep running? It's just draining us of what energy we have left. Why keep running when we're trapped?"

She sounded so crestfallen and helpless, it made Piper's heart clench.

"Don't," Piper said firmly, "give up." She had to force her voice not to shake as she spoke. "Prue and Phoebe are working on a way to get us – well, me since they don't know about you, but I'm sure they can get you out, too – out of here."

"How do you know?" Paige asked, still red-eyed.

Piper didn't answer right away. She didn't know for sure, but she was pretty damn close to knowing they were working on getting her out.

"Because I just do," she answered finally. "They're probably looking in the Book right now for a spell or potion or something. Until then, we need to buy some time and keep those creeps from finding us."

Paige said nothing.

"Can you get up?" Piper asked again.

Paige hesitated before nodding.

"I have faith in Prue and Phoebe, Paige," Piper said as she helped Paige stand. "They're going to get us out. I promise."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay, we have all the ingredients together," Prue said, an hour later. Phoebe had explained her plan and, while it was risky, it was better than the original.

"And I'm working on the spells."

Prue read the potion instructions three times over.

"I'll get the potion done. You make sure those spells are fool proof," Prue said firmly.

Phoebe nodded, rereading what she had and tinkering with it.

They were so intent on what they were doing that neither heard Leo drop in.

"I have some-"

"AH!"

Both Prue and Phoebe jumped.

"Leo! Don't sneak up on us like that!" Prue cried.

"I have some bad news," Leo said, ignoring Prue.

"Like we need anymore?" Phoebe asked grimly.

Leo frowned. "Piper's not the only one trapped in the alternate reality."

Prue and Phoebe exchanged looks.

"Who's trapped with her?" Prue asked.

"A Half-Whitelighter named Paige. The Elders don't know much about her. They don't know how she's Half-Whitelighter or what her other half is. All they know is she also went to Los Angeles Psychiatric Institution ten years ago – with Piper. She was a cutter, too, but the staff didn't find out until she'd been there for five years, around the same time that Piper showed up."

Prue and Phoebe exchanged looks again.

"So we have two lives on the line," Prue said. She looked at Phoebe. "Step up those spells. We're on a time limit now."

Phoebe nodded and went back to writing the spells, while Prue went back to work on the potion.


	8. Rescued

A/N: Ick. Sorry it took so long. I had the worst writer's block I've had in a long time. So this will be the last chapter. HOWEVER: Part 3 is next. And it has a totally different spin on it. I might post it tonight if I can.

Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it mucho much!

Now, please enjoy! Here's the last chapter of Part 2.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

They were still as could be and as silent as possible. They were hardly breathing, even.

"Are they gone?" Paige whispered, so softly it was like a breeze passing over flowers.

Piper slowly inched towards the corner of the wall they were hiding behind and peaked around it. She pulled back quickly and shook her head.

Paige closed her eyes in fear. Her heart pounded so fast in her chest, she was amazed they couldn't hear it.

"I'm going to distract them. You run. Get to a safe place and hide. Stay there until I come and get you," Piper said firmly, but quietly. Her Big Sister Instincts were kicking in all of a sudden.

Paige opened her eyes and shook her head. "No. I won't let you face them alone."

Piper smiled softly, but inside her stomach felt knotted. Paige wouldn't be in this situation if Piper hadn't befriended her ten years ago. It was her fault that the poor girl was here now.

"Promise me – please – if things get bad, you'll run," Piper begged.

Paige hesitated before nodding. "I promise."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Phoebe-" Prue paused, unsure of best to – ah – say what she wanted to say. "Your plan is good but way too risky."

Phoebe frowned. "Have you got a better one?"

"No, but-"

"Then we use mine."

Prue pursed her lips in annoyance. "I still don't like it."

"That's because I thought it up." Phoebe said angrily.

"Phoebe, that's not fair. You know that's not true," Prue said sadly.

Phoebe huffed a little, her shoulders sagging. "Fine, it's not. But Prue-"

"It's the best we have, I know. So, where do we start?"

Phoebe smiled and began to explain her plan in more detail to her eldest sister.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"We can't stay here forever," Paige protested, biting her lip as she peaked around the corner. The demons were still there, waiting.

"Okay. We stop waiting," Piper said, shivering now. She was covered in sweat; it had gone from a hot sweat to a cold sweat as her fever pitched.

Before Paige could protest, Piper popped out of hiding and blasted one of the demons. The others whirled around and glared at Piper.

"Come and get me, you assholes!" Piper snapped, taking off on a limping run down the hall, with one quick look back to see Paige peaking at her from behind her hiding spot, a look of horror on her face, and the demons chasing.

Paige watched with fear and horror as Piper and the demons ran around a corner. She took a step to follow when something glowed before her. She gasped and stepped back. The form of a raven-haired woman a few years older than her appeared.

"Paige?" the girl asked.

Paige nodded weakly, confused and wondering if she was hallucinating.

"My name's Prue, Piper's sister. I'm here to help get you and Piper out of here." Prue looked around worriedly. "Where's Piper?"

"I couldn't stop her. She blew one of the demons up and made them chase her so I could get away. They out number her though and she's weaker than I am," Paige said, awed at meeting her eldest half-sister, but knowing now wasn't the time for Reunions. "They went that way," she added, pointing.

Prue nodded. "I have a potion and a spell to get you two out of here, but we need to hurry. I can only be separated from my body for another ten minutes," she said, as she and Paige began running in the direction Piper had gone.

"Separated from your body?" Paige asked, confused.

"Astral projection. It was the only way for me to get in without getting trapped, too. And I can't leave Phoebe alone much longer, anyway, in case someone attacks at the house."

Paige nodded, searching for any sign of Piper or the demons.

"So, you're half-Whitelighter?" Prue asked curiously.

Paige smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Piper hid in the closet of the art room, her breath ragged. She didn't know how long she'd been running, or how long she'd been hiding. She wasn't sure if the demons were still there or if they'd gone. Most important, she didn't know if Paige was all right. Praying she was, Piper closed her eyes, racking her brain for a way to get out of this mess.

A noise startled her and she opened her eyes. Two sets of footsteps were creeping around in the art room. She held her breath, listening –

-And then the door was flung open.

Piper screamed and the two people screamed.

"Piper!"

"Paige!" Pause. "Prue!"

"Piper!" Prue bent in front of Piper. "Are you okay? Well – I know you aren't but-"

"Fine. How'd you get here?" Piper asked weakly, her vision doing a double take before righting itself.

"Astral Projection. But I only have a few more minutes before I'll go back to my body. I have a potion you and Paige need to drink and then you need to read this spell."

"But the demons-?"

"They seem to be all in your head. This is like an-an alternate reality. So once you read the spell, it should destroy the place. It'll never bother you and Paige again.

Piper nodded.

"Do it now while I'm still here in case the demons attack. I can be back-up." Prue handed Paige the potion and spell.

Paige kneeled next to Piper and drank some potion, then gave it to Piper to do the same. Together they read the spell:

"In our mind, We see what's here 

_Expelled from our mind, never to return to this place_

_Send us back to our true home_

_Send us back to our reality in another time and space."_

Prue watched as a golden light enveloped her sister and Paige – then they disappeared. Taking a quick look around, Prue closed her eyes and went back to her body. When she opened her eyes again, she was back in the Manor with Phoebe, along with Piper and Paige.

"Everyone's safe and sound," Phoebe said, smiling an hugging Piper. "And we haven't met before," she said to Paige.

"I'm a . . . long story," Paige finally said, smiling happily. She was with her family. She finally knew who she was.

"Then let's hear it." Prue and Phoebe sat on the couch and Piper and Paige sat across from her.

Together, Piper and Paige told them the whole story.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"We seem to end up here a lot," Prue said as she sat beside Piper on the Manor steps.

Piper smiled. "We do."

"So, Paige is our sister. Wow. I don't see mom as the "affair" type," Prue noted, staring at the dark sky.

Piper shook her head. "No. But I'm glad I found Paige again. She was one of the only things keeping me together at LAPI. Her, and the thought of coming home to you guys."

"Well, it looks like things are back to normal for now," Prue said a few minutes later. "Until a new demon decides to attack us tomorrow."

Piper smirked. "We'll be ready."

She and Prue stood and walked inside together. Prue paused and smiled, using her power to shut the Manor door.


End file.
